Warriors from Universe 6
is the seventh chapter of the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga. Summary Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo visit the Satan House to tell Buu of the tournament and Mr. Satan is there with him. At the same time, Bulma heads off with Jaco to meet Zuno, the omniscient being. Jaco is astonished to hear of the Super Dragon Balls, even though he's a super elite of the Galactic Patrol. Jaco wants to see the matches on the Nameless Planet so Bulma lets him but wants him to invite his girlfriend. However, Jaco got dumped by her with the "typical break up line." Bulma even teases him for it. On Zuno's Planet, Jaco and Bulma want to ask Zuno questions but they are requested by his aide to present a present. Jaco presents a kiss but Zuno only lets him ask him one question because he's a man. Jaco asks Zuno for Bulma's bust size to show off Zuno's knowledge. Zuno answers this question saying it was 87.2 centimeters before breast feeding but then it began to sag. Currently, he says, it's 83.4 centimeters. Bulma is angry this question was asked but she presents Zuno a kiss. She is given three questions because she's a woman, but middle-aged and not his type. Two of Bulma's questions are used by accident but she manages to get a question about the Super Dragon Balls. Zuno says that the Super Dragon Balls were formed by the Dragon God, Zalama in Year 41. They are 37,196.2204 kilometers in size, the size of planets. Zalama wanted the Super Dragon Balls to be seen from far away as a star so he forms a refraction technique a year later. To summon the dragon you must say "Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish, easy peasy!" He concludes by saying that once a wish is made, they scatter throughout both Universes 6 and 7 and must wait before a wish could be made again. Bulma tries to get more answers from Zuno by giving him more kisses but is told she must wait one year. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku and Vegeta are training. Goku wants to know if the guys on Champa's team will be strong. Vegeta responds saying that they will because Champa has seen him and Goku train and that he's confident still. Goku compliments Vegeta by saying he's smart but compared to him as Vegeta counters. Goku says he's excited to see Champa's fighters and the person Beerus has been speaking of. Vegeta tells him to act his age then Goku replies saying that Vegeta once told him that Saiyans remain young until they reach the age of 80. Vegeta says he was talking about his mentality. Vegeta is finished talking so he transforms into Super Saiyan Blue. Goku does the same so they could go all out. They continue training in the room for three years. The day of the tournament, Whis is taking everyone to the Nameless Planet, the location of the tournament, in the cube. The team of Beerus are on, of course, and their family and friends also join. Everyone is there except for Gohan, who is at an important conference, stated by Videl to Goku. Bulma tells Beerus that the Super Dragon Balls scatter across both Universe 6 and 7. He gets mad that Champa has been in his universe before. The Pilaf Gang is there and they speculate the size of the Super Dragon Balls they were talking about. Out of Vegeta's curiosity, he wonders who an individual who Whis says is the strongest fighter Beerus has been talking about, Monaka. Monaka meets everyone and explains to Goku that his name means large nipples. At the same time, the Galactic King is there and is curious why no one is paying attention to him. Jaco explains to him that everyone has met higher beings than him like the God of Destruction and King Kai. Everyone then begins playing Shiritori. After two hours and forty-five minutes of traveling from Earth to Beerus' Planet then to the Nameless Planet, they finally arrive. Everyone is amazed by the size of the Super Dragon Balls. As he shows up, Goku immediately sees Shin and Kibito who are currently separate. As Shin is explaining why they're separate, Goku notices two beings, Fuwa, the Universe 6 Supreme Kai, and his attendant. As he does this, the writing exam Vegeta asked for is starting. As they are walking towards the stage, both Goku and Vegeta notice a fighter from Champa's team that looks like Frieza. Appearances Locations *Zuno's Planet *Earth **The Lookout ***Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Nameless Planet Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue Anime and Manga differences *The Pilaf gang travel along with the group to the Tournament whereas they don't in the anime. *The scene in the Time Chamber where Goku and Vegeta transform into Super Saiyan Blue and get into stances that pay homage to their first fight does not happen in the anime. Trivia *A bonus page in the related volume shows Goku punching Monaka in the face just as he did in the anime. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters